KAP-40
The KAP-40 is a fully-automatic handgun that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Campaign In Campaign, the KAP-40 is used by the Mercs as a side-arm. KAP-40s are scarce throughout the campaign. The KAP-40 is used in "Karma" to dispose of the Mercs on the dance floor of Club Solar during a slow-motion sequence. The player can complete a challenge for this mission by obtaining 5 headshots during this sequence. At the end of "Judgement Day", Section will take a KAP-40 from the corpse of a Merc and use it to kill two other Mercs, one of which may be DeFalco, depending on the player's desicions in campaign, who are protecting Raul Menendez. A KAP-40 is also used in the Strike Force missions as a default sidearm as well as in "Dispatch" to kill Tian Zhao. Multiplayer In multiplayer, the KAP-40 has a high fire rate with managable recoil at close quarters engagements. At longer ranges, the recoil is harder to control. The KAP-40's small 15-round magazine also means that the player will need to reload often. With Extended Clip, the magazine size is increased to 20 rounds. Please note that in the recent 1.04 patch, the head-shot multiplier has been reduced from 1.4x to 1.0x meaning it can no longer get 2 head-shot kills. You must shoot the enemy a minimum of 3 times to secure a kill. The KAP-40 is the second weapon tier on Gun Game, where it is equipped with the Dual Wield attachment. Attachments *Reflex Sight (unlocked weapon level 2) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 3) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 4) *Long Barrel (unlocked weapon level 5) *FMJ (unlocked weapon level 6) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 7) *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 8) *Tactical Knife (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Wield (unlocked weapon level 10) Zombies The KAP-40 appears in zombies, available in the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a 12-round magazine and a high rate of fire. Its usefulness drops after early rounds, as its small magazine makes constant reloading a problem. Pack-a-Punched, it becomes the Karmic Atom Perforator 4000 and gains a 15-round magazine. It's not really much of an upgrade because ammo will still be an issue, and the magazine size is still small. Gallery KAP-40 BOII.png|The KAP-40 in first person. KAP-40 Iron Sights BOII.png|Aiming down the sights. KAP-40 Reloading BOII.png|Reloading the KAP-40. KAP-40 full view BOII.png|The KAP-40. KAP-40 Cocking BOII.png|Cocking the KAP-40. Tian-Zhao Kill BOII.png|Tian Zhao being assassinated by a SEAL wielding a KAP-40. Trivia *The KAP-40's serial number is KS702832. *The KAP-40 is semi-automatic in a few occasions: **In One in the Chamber. **In FOB Spectre by a Navy SEAL in the victory cutscene **In "Judgment Day" when Section uses it in the end. **In "Cordis Die" when the LAPD officers use it. **Again in Cordis Die when Samuels uses it to fire at multiple drones. **In Dispatch to assassinate Tian Zhao. *It has a QR code painted on its left side, which is clearly visible when wielding it. *The numbers .45 ACP is engraved on the side of the gun. *The right side of the gun is a mirror image of the left side, with an ejection port added. Category:Pistols Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Handguns